Battle City EX Ch2
by DarkDueller
Summary: ...


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Battle City EX:**

**Chapter 2:Trial of Entry:**

**After his recent win, TJ had decided to make his way to the nearest hotel. He was walking down the road when he came across the hotel La Blanc. He looked at the tall white building and entered. When he entered he walked over to reception and started to speak to the receptionist:**

"**Hello may I have a room please?" TJ asked.**

"**Sorry Sir the last room has just been taken by that person over there..." she pointed out a guy with spikey black hair entering the dining hall, "...but..." she added, "if you want a room you can beat our resident duelist and you can have his room, he is always up to the challenge, what do you say?" she asked**

"**Well that's an amazing idea! I can get more experience, more starchips AND a room! Bring him in!" exclaimed TJ excitedly.**

**The receptionist picked up a phone and asked for someone named Tom to come down the stairs. After speaking she put the phone down. After about 2 minutes a man walked down the stairs wearing a duel disk. He was wearing his hair in curtains and was dressed in black. He stood across from TJ and activated his duel disk. **

"**Now boy I will show you the power of my deck. I wager 2 starchips out of my 5!" he challenged.**

"**Fine!" blurted TJ meeting the wager.**

"**ITS TIME TO DUEL!" shouted the duelist Tom.**

"**I go first..." ordered Tom while drawing his hand and an extra card, "I begin by playing Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 more cards..." he told as he drew and examined his new cards, "...now I set one monster face down in defence mode and set 1 s/t face down. End Move."**

**TJ drew a card, "I set one monster face down defence mode and 1 s/t face down. End Move." Finished TJ.**

"**Heh..." muttered Tom as he looked at the card he just drew, "...now I play Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards but discard 2 from my hand."**

**Tom drew the 3 cards and picked 2 out of his hand and showed them to TJ before putting them into the graveyard. TJ looked at the cards.**

**2 RED EYES BLACK DRAGONS! thought TJ in a panic!**

"**Now I flip my face down card, Call of the Haunted to bring back 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2000) Next I play monster Reborn to bring the other one back!"**

**2 Red Eyes Black Dragons appeared on the field and growled ferociously at TJ**

"**Next I flip Magician of Faith and bring back Pot of Greed! Now I Play Pot of Greed and draw another 2 cards!"**

**Excellent thought Tom as he looked at his cards.**

"**I then set 2 s/t face down. End Move!"**

**TJ drew a card. Oh No now he has 2 Red Eyes and 2 face down cards and I have 1 face down and 1 monster!**

**TJ looked at his card. This could help...**

"**Alright, I play Change of Heart which takes 1 of your dragons until the end of my turn. But I won't let it get that far because I sacrifice your Red Eyes to summon my Sorcerer of Shadows! (2300/1800) Its effect states that if this monster is in face up attack position I can pick 1 of your monsters and stop it from attacking next turn! I choose your Red Eyes!"**

"**Damn!" growled Tom**

"**Now I end my move by playing Emblem of Dragon Destroyer which lets me bring 1 Buster Blader from my deck to my hand! End Move"**

**TJ found his Buster Blader and put it into his hand.**

"**My turn!" Tom drew a card. "Now I reveal face down card Swords of Revealing Light! It stops you for 3 turns and shows all your face down monsters!"**

**TJ's face down Foreign Magic man was flipped over.**

"**I then summon Tech Vampire! (1800/1300) ATTACK FOREIGN MAGIC MAN!"**

**Tech Vampire shot 5 blasts out of its twin cannons which obliterated Magic Man.**

"**End Move."**

**TJ drew a card.**

"**You can't win you know. I have you covered..." taunted Tom..**

"**Wrong. TIME FOR A FUSION!"**

**TJ flipped a Polymerisation and discarded his Buster Blader and Dark Magician to the graveyard to summon Dark Paladin! (2900/2400) "I use its effect and discard my Senior Sorcerer to the graveyard to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light! Your Red Eyes will soon die! Paladin attack Tech Vampire!"**

**Dark Paladin swept across the field and sliced through Tech Vampire, reducing Tom's lifepoints.**

**Tom: 2900**

**TJ: 4000**

"**End Move"**

**Tom drew a card. "I will destroy you! I activate face down spell card Inferno Fire Blast which allows me a direct attack on your lifepoints go Red Eyes attack!"**

**Red Eyes powered up a giant ball of molten energy and fired it at TJ which destroyed a lot of his lifepoints.**

**Tom: 2900**

**TJ: 1600**

"**I then set 1 card face down. End Move"**

**TJ drew a card. "This is your final move. I play my spell card Harpie's Feather Duster and destroy all your face down cards. Now I play my final spell card De-Fusion! This puts my Paladin to my fusion zone and allows me to bring back Dark Magician and Buster Blader! (2500/2100)(2600/2300) My Buster Blader also gets a power up from your dragon to 3100 attack points! Buster Blader attack his Red Eyes!"**

**Buster Blader jumped over and destroyed Red Eyes which made his attack power go back down to 2600.**

**Tom: 2200**

**TJ: 1600**

"**Now Dark Magician, finish him! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"**

**Dark Magician raised his hand and fired a blast of dark energy at Tom which destroyed his lifepoints.**

**Tom: 0**

**TJ: 1600**

**The duel was over...**

**Tom accepted his defeat quite well after they cleared up.**

"**That was a nice duel kid, you have a lot of skill if you could beat me. Good Luck..." he finished as he handed TJ 2 starchips and keys for a room...**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: One Big Duel...**


End file.
